Unbreakable
by The Pigeon One
Summary: Chapter nine up. Raven and Dick have been friends for as long as they can remember. But when love comes a knocking on the two teens doors, will their friendship be wrecked?
1. Oops

Okay, guys, don't shoot me for deleting the first version of this. I just didn't like were it was going. So, now, it might not be title pending. But, I promise you, this is still a Rae/Rob fic, and still AU. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: If I own Teen Titans, then you're a monkey.

Unbreakable

She zipped up her skort. She then moved on to her red shirt with black stripes, buttoning it up. She moved into her dresser, grabing some socks and her black knee length boots. She sat on her sister's bed (An/N: See footnotes), putting her socks on, then her boots zipping them up. She found her back pack, pulled her make up out, and ran into the bathroom to put it on.

She came ot looking every bit the goth she was, but with an elegance. She had surronded her eyes in her black make up, and her beautiful shoulder length black hair in a high set ponytail. Raven Roth looked in the mirror, examining herself. She looked at her deep blue eyes, surronded by the black make up, and grinned. He wouldn't know what hit him.

Raven looked herself in the mirror. She had on everything she had intended to wear that night, including the boots her best friend Dick had given her for Christmas earlier that year. But she still felt something was missing. She walked into her room and looked for something else to put on. Her eyes landed on her cabinet with some jewlery on it. On top of the heap was a shining red cross on a red satin string that Dick had giver her for her fifteenth birthday. She smiled, putting it on with her other clooar necklace.

Raven was a Sophmore at Liven High. She was classified as a goth, but never hung out with them. She had her own group of friends. Her best friend, first and foremost, was Richard Grayson. They had known each other since they were five. Raven had also, try as hard as she did not to, recently devloped a crush on the handsome jock. Then there was Kori. She was so sweet and tender, it was a wonder that the dark and gothic Raven got along with her. After Kori, there was Gar. Gar thought he was funny. He would always crack jokes, even though no one thought they were funny. Followed by Gar, there was Vic. Vic was like the big brother to everyone. He was always the one to stop fights, give advice, and protect the others. Vic was slightly older, and was a Junior.

Tonight was the school dance. Richard (or Dick) had agreed to pick Raven up and bring her to the dance. Raven had asked him because her mother needed her car for work that night, so Raven had no other way to get to the dance. Richard was supposed to pick her up at 7.

Raven was getting very bored. Dick was late. 'Not terribly late', Raven reminded herself, but still late. Raven looked at the phone in front of her. Right now, she was more than thankful that her mother had gotten Road Runner. Suddenly, bringing Raven out of her thoughts, the phone rang. She looked at the caller ID.It read Grayson,Richard. Dick.

Raven picked up the phone saying "Where the hell are you!" She could practicly hear Dick blush. "I'm sorry, Rae, but the reason I'm late is because yesterday I asked Kori out, so I've got to pick her up too. I'll be there in a few minutes, okay?" Raven, unknown to Dick, was fuming. She hadn't known that Richard had a crush on the pretty red - head. What was worse is he didn't tell her that he had asked her out. Raven sighed. "Just hurry, okay?"

30 minutes later:

Raven's mother, Arella walked in. She knew her daughter was at her school dance, so it greatly surprised her when she saw Raven on the computer looking at pictures of The Fellowship of the Ring. "Rae, why are you still home?" Arella asked, care etched in her voice. Raven turned around to face her mother. "The ass forgot to pick me up. He went to his girlfriends house so he could take her too, but completly forgot me." Arella could tell her daughter was fighting tears. She never admitted it to her, but Arella knew Raven had a monster crush on Dick.

Raven now looked at the phone again. She was seriously considering calling Dick and cussing him out. After all, they were best friends who had known each other since the were five, but he forgot her over his new girlfriend who he had met only two years ago. But she didn't need to. Right as she was going for the phone, it rang. Again, Raven looked at the caller ID, already knowing it was Dick.

"What." came Raven's voice, dripping with venom. Dick was taken aback. "Where were you at the dance?" he asked, clueless. Raven growled. "Well, my ride didn't come and pick me up because he went to his girlfriends house to pick her up first, then totally blew me off." she said through clenched teeth. "Who was your ride?" Dick asked innocently, as if he were clueless. "You, bastard." she muttered. She could tell Dick slapped himself. "Raven,m I'm so, so sorry!" he pleaded but Raven wouldn't have it. "Did you fail to remember that we've knownn each other since we were five, and that you only met Kori two years ago?" she angerly questioned. "But Rae, she's my girl friend and I ..." he started, but Raven cut him off. "Shut up, I don't want to hear your shitty excuses." she said, and then hung up.

The next day, with Raven's new friend Jennifer:

"Then I hung up on the bastard." Jennifer giggled. "Man, why in hell do you like the ass?" "I don't know, Jinx, I don't know. He's been my friend forever, but suddenly, I just started liking him." Raven sighed. Jennifer, called Jinx for her bad luck, had moved to Gotham justthree weeks before. Raven was assigned the job of showing her around, and the two quickly became friends. "Well, at least you don't have to see him today, it looks likes he's not here." Jinx pointed over to where Raven would usually be standing next to Richard, who was also absent.

Raven sloly made her way over to her friends, Jinx by her side. She noted that Kori was acting the same as she had been very day: happy and giddy. "Hey, Kor, where's Richard today?" Raven asked, approching Kori. She smiled a huge smile at the goth. "I do not know, Raven. He called me last night after the dance saying he had a fight with someone, and night not be here today." Raven thanked her and walked away.

"Something's up." Raven commented to Jinx. She eyed Raven. "What makes you think that?" she asked. Raven stared ahead. "This has never happened before. Richard and I have had our share of fights, and I've cussed at him before, but he's never missed school because of it." Raven continued to stare ahead. "Are you still mad at him?" Jinx asked her. Raven turned to the girl. "Hell yeah. But that doesn't mean I can't be worried about him."

Okay, so here's your first chapter. Where is dear Richard? Okay, yes corny, but I love Pirates of the Carribean, so I quoted Jack.

Oh, yeah, Raven shares a room with her younger sister. They have bunk beds. Where the sister was that night, who knows. But she will make a later apperance.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, cuz I had fun writing it.

AZARATHGIRL


	2. In which I make my return

Welcome back to Unbreakable! I am, and will be for the rest of the fic, your host, Raven Roth! Okay, too much enthusiasm there for me, but, hell, who cares! I would like to inform you that I am on the way to getting my poetry and prose published, so updates might stop for awhile. But maybe not. Cadie's gonna come over tomorrow and go over my contract and call my agent and stuff.

Unbreakable

"Let me GO!" yelled a very aggravated Dick Grayson. "And why on Earth would I do that, boy?" asked a cruel voice in reply. Dick snarled. "Because it's against the law and I know people who could get you in serious trouble!" The man gave a cruel chuckle. "I don't think you'll be doing anything of the sort."

Meanwhile, at Liven:

"I don't know, Jinx. I know I probably really pissed him off, but he's so much stronger than to miss school because of me." Jinx looked at Raven. "Chill, chica. It's only eight thirty. Does he usually call you when he's not coming to school?" Raven nodded. "That's why I'm worried. School started over an hour ago, and he hasn't call." But then an idea struck Raven. "If he doesn't call me, I guess I'll have to call him."

Raven fished in her pocket for her cell phone, finding it at the very bottom of the forsaken thing. She flipped it open, and quickly dialed Dick's number. "Hello?" answered his voice in an almost whisper tone. "Dick, it's Raven. Why the hell aren't you at school?" "Raven, some mad man's got me in some old abandoned warehouse." The boy said, urgency in his voice. Raven, however, didn't take this seriously. "Yeah, and I just wanna let you know I'm really Amy Lee (A/N: See footnotes) in disguise." She mocked sarcastically. "Raven, I damn serious!" he quietly exclaimed. Raven stopped for a minute. Jinx looked at her questioningly. "Rae?" she whispered. "Richard, who do you want me to call, and where exactly are you?" "Answer one, call Bruce. Answer two, the old abandoned warehouse north of 25th street." "Stay safe, Dick." Raven said, hanging up. She then went through her phone book and found Bruce, Dick's foster father, phone number.

"Good morning, Wayne residence, Alfred speaking, may I help you?" asked the butlers prim British voice. "Alfred, it's Raven. I need to speak to Bruce, right now!" Alfred didn't argue, and retreated to find Bruce. "Hello, Raven, what do you need?" "Dick's in serious trouble, Bruce!" she yelled at the man. "Whoa, Raven, calm down. What's he done this time?" Raven rolled her eyes. "Well, when he didn't turn up at school this morning, I guessed he was just sick. But you know that when he's sick, he calls me and tells me. So I called him, and he said he's been kidnapped!" She could practically feel Bruce frowning. "He's really been kidnapped?" the urgency in his voice almost driving poor Raven up the wall. "Yes! Now do something, I'm gonna be late for class!" And she hung up.

"Raven, what's going on?" asked a concerned Gar. Everyone in the whole school knew he was a complete dope, but only his real friends knew that he could sense when something was wrong with one of them. "Nothing." She almost snarled. Gar backed off. He may have wanted to help, but he knew better than to press matters when Raven didn't want them pressed.

In English:

Raven couldn't stop worrying. Instead of doing her work, she kept staring around the room, or getting her cell phone out, making sure she hadn't missed any calls. After about thirty minutes of doing this, the teacher finally noticed, and called Raven to his desk.

"Raven, why aren't you doing your work?" he asked. Raven rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't understand." She said snobbishly. The teacher looked at her. "Tell me anyway, Raven." Raven sighed. "Did you happen to notice Dick's not here today?" she rudely asked. "Yes." "It's because some mad man kidnapped him. Since he's my best friend, I'm really worried." She said edge still in her voice. The teacher, Mr. Porter, gasped. "Meet me outside, Raven." But Raven didn't move. "Don't tell them." She commanded. Mr. Porter nodded. Raven went outside, and could hear the man giving an explanation as to why he was leaving the room.

The door opened. "Raven, do you have a cell?" the small man asked. Raven nodded. "Take it out. I'm giving you permission to use it. Stay out here, and if anyone calls, come tell me." Raven nodded. "But can I go ask the principle if I can keep it on until Dick either gets here, or someone calls saying he's safe?" Mr. Porter nodded.

Raven knocked on the door to Principle Iven's door. "Come in. "he called, and Raven entered. "Ah, hello Miss Roth, what trouble (A/N: See footnotes) have you gotten yourself into today?" the man asked. Raven frowned. "None, I've come to ask your permission for something." Principle Iven nodded. "Dick, well, Dick's been kidnapped. I would like permission to keep my cell phone on until I get see him or get word from Mr. Wayne." The principle couldn't keep his mouth closed. "He got kidnapped! Richard Grayson got kidnapped!" He exclaimed. Raven nodded. "Of course you can keep your cell on, but let me give you a slip that says you have my permission." He tore the corner of a piece of paper, scribbled something on it, and signed it.

Later, in 4th period Chemistry:

Raven handed the slip to her teacher, Ms. Vina. She nodded and handed it back to Raven. The girl took her seat at the back next to a kid named Tara Markov. She wasn't very fond of her, but could deal. She just hoped Tara wouldn't question her about where Dick was. But her hopes were destroyed when the blonde turned to her and asked, "Where's that Richard kid? You guys seem to be best friends." "It's none of your business. Raven snapped at Tara, almost making the girl jump. Raven muttered a sorry and waited for Ms. Vina to hand out the work.

Suddenly, in the middle of class, Raven's cell went off. Everyone turned to see it was her phone singing Bring Me to Life (A/N: See footnotes). She looked at Ms. Vina, and she nodded, granting her to step outside and answer the phone.

"Hello?" she answered. "Hey, Rae, it's me." Raven grinned. "Did they find you?" she asked knowing the answer, and knowing Dick was rolling his eyes. "No, Raven, I'm sitting in a chair all tied up, and the mad man is holding the phone to my ear." He said sarcastically. "Well, it's good to know you're safe, but I hope you know I'm still very pissed at you, and after this conversation has ended, I'm not talking to you. Well, I might if you do something to redeem yourself, but I highly doubt you can do anything to do that, as I'm very pissed at you." "Look, Raven, I'm sorry. You know my head was in the clouds because of Kori. Please, Rae, I'm really, really sorry." Raven rolled her eyes. "Nope. Like I said, do something to redeem yourself. Now goodbye, I've got chemistry to do."

Raven shut her phone. "Yeah, the only thing that'll redeem you with me now is if you break up with Kori." She muttered.

Raven walked back into the classroom, and once again, all eyes turned on her. "He's fine. I don't think he'll be here today though." She said, sitting down.

Later that night:

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Raven yelled at her mother and sister, running and skipping several steps on her way to answer the door. It was Dick. "Hey, Rae." He said, blushing. "What do you want?" Raven replied, venom coming from her voice. She noticed Dick had his hands behind his back. "Well, I thought since your mad at me, you wouldn't want these flowers, but I brought them anyway." Raven cocked her eyebrow. He was acting to cute for her liking. Richard was smiling and holding out a rather large bouquet of roses. "Dick, flowers aren't gonna make me any less pissed at you. He continued to smile, though with that last comment, it's intensity lowered. "Take em anyway." He said, pushing them into Raven's arms. "Thanks, Dick, but I've got things to do." Unfortunately for Raven, Arella came down the steps right when Raven was about to close the door. "Dick!" she exclaimed "Would you like to eat dinner with us?" Before Raven could protest, Dick answered. "Sure, Arella, just let me call Bruce." He did, and Bruce said it would be fine.

For Raven, dinner was miserable. Her mother made her sit next to Dick, and he tried to converse with her. She didn't listen, but stared at her plate instead. When dinner was finally over, Raven went up to her room and locked the door. She turned her CD player on, stuck her Evanescence CD in, and blasted it until her sister came and said they had to go to bed.

Footnotes:

Thanks to all my reviewers. You are much appreciated.

Footnote 1: I like Evanescence, so I made Raven like Evanescence, hence the Amy Lee thing, cuz she's the lead singer.

Footnote 2: Raven's a troublemaker. She and the principle know each other quite well.

Footnote 3: Bring Me to Life is my favorite song, so I made it Raven's ring tone.


	3. Not how to redeem yourself

Hey, fans more of your resident AU fiction. This chapter is dedicated to Kori Anders a.k.a. RaeandRob4evr. Oh, and when you guys are done review.

Disclaimer: Yes, after many, many years, I finally own th… (a ring interrupts)

Me: Hello?

Other person: Hello, Miss Roth, I'm sorry but something went wrong and you still don't own them.

Me: Damn!

Unbreakable

"So did you talk to Richard last night?" asked Jinx. "Yeah my mother asked him if he wanted to stay for dinner. Unfortunately, he did." Jinx snickered. "I feel sorry for ya."

Jinx and Raven walked over to their group of friends. "Hey Kori, Vic, Gar." Raven said completely ignoring Dick. "Hey, Rae." Vic greeted, slightly confused. "So, what's up, dudes?" Gar asked, trying to ease the oblivious tension between Dick and Raven. Raven glared at Richard, then turned to Kori. "So, Kori, you ready to study tonight?" she asked the naïve red – headed girl. She nodded. "I cannot wait to partake in such an activity with my friends. Jinx snickered at her new friend's antics. She hadn't gotten used to them yet.

5th period Math:

Raven growled. She and Richard had all but 8th period with each other. While Richard had Spanish, Raven had Japanese. This period, math, not only did she have to sit next to Richard, but also she had to do her project with him. They had to have partners for this project, and the teacher, Mr. Arsel, had paired Raven and Richard up. "So, are you still mad at me?" Dick ignorantly asked. Raven glared at him. "I'll take that as a yes." He muttered.

0000

Raven snapped at Richard. "Richard, I am _not _doing this by myself." Richard came out of his trance like state. "Sorry, I was thinking of Kori." Raven rolled her eyes. Deep down, Dick knew that he wasn't really thinking of Kori (A/N: See footnotes).

At Lunch:

"RAVEN!" called Gar. Raven turned to look at her caller. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in Raven's head. She knew Gar, who was now calling himself Beast Boy, had a MONSTER crush on her. She also knew that if she could get Beast Boy to ask her out, she could try her hand at making Dick jealous. "Yes, Gar?" she asked instead of her usual, snappy 'what!'. Gar ran up to Raven. "I have a question, but could we go somewhere, eh, more private?" Raven nodded as Gar dragged Raven to a set of benches.

"Raven, I know you're not really the kind of person who dates, but…" Raven cut him off, grinning inside. "Yes, Gar, I'll go out with you on two conditions." Gar, though surprised, nodded. "No mention of sex, ever. Condition two, no telling the whole school. As a matter a fact, keep it between us and our little group of friends." Gar had a huge, silly grin on his face. "No prob, babe." He said to his girlfriend, trying to be sexy. Raven cocked her eyebrow. "Don't call me babe."

Richard's eighth period Spanish:

Vic nudged Richard in the side. "So, Mr. Macho, did you hear about BB and Raven?" Richard's eyes became suddenly distant. "Yes." He almost growled. Vic caught it. "Whoa, man, what was that?" he asked. Richard looked up from the sentences he was writing. "What was what?" Richard replied, trying to act clueless. "Don't be an idiot, Dick, I heard you growl when you said yes. Are you getting jealous of Gar?" Richard sighed. "What I am about to tell you, you tell **_no one_**, understand?" he said. Vic nodded. "Well, I know I've got Kori and all, but for some reason, Raven makes me feel… weak, I guess. I love Kori, but something about Raven just… gets to me." Vic looked at his friend. "In other words, you think you like Raven?" he asked. "No, I just… Gar's not her type, he'll drive her crazy, you wait and see. Plus she's my best friend. Then there's Kori…"

Raven's 8th period Japanese:

"I don't know, Jinx, am I doing the right thing, using Gar to get to Richard?" Jinx shrugged. "I don't know Raven, I've never had a boyfriend." Raven looked at her. "You're so clueless." She said to the brown haired girl. Jinx looked at Raven. Noticing her friend's confusion, she began to explain. "Gar… I… he's… I can't say it!" Jinx got the message, and shuddered. "Well if you can't stand to say he's your first boyfriend, then break up with him." Raven gulped, not paying attention to Jinx. "He's coming this way." She whispered in a monotone, yet it clearly stated she had no desire to be anywhere near Garfield Logan.

"God save me." She whispered to Jinx, clutching to her arm and cutting off her circulation. "Hey, Rae." Gar said to his girlfriend. Raven let go of Jinx's arm. "Ven." She said in compliance to Gar's comment. He looked at his girlfriend, confusion etched all over his face. "Just because I am your… girlfriend does not mean I give you permission to call me Rae." "But you let Dick call you Rae!" Gar protested. "Have I known you since I was two?" Raven retorted. Gar's face changed from protesting to slightly angered. "Do you like him?" At this point Raven became so aggravated she stood up. "You are my boyfriend," she managed to say without yelling, "I excpect you not to question my judgement on going out with you. Gar's face had become almost serious.

After school: "I'll see you later tonight." Jinx called to Raven. "Bye, but before you go, mightn't you know where Kori's gotten to?" Jinx nodded and pointed to the bleachers on the football field. Raven yelled thanks and began to walk towards the bleachers.

"Kori!" Raven yelled for her naïve friend. For all Raven knew, some dumb - ass kid was taking advantage of her. But, in her opinion, what she saw was far, far worse.

Over on the edge of the bleachers, she saw to figures making out. At first, the dark girl thought nothing of it. But as she got closer, she did think something of it. Walking by, she noticed the girl had long flaming red hair and fairly tanned skin, and the boy had pitch-black ebony hair and fair skin. It took a minute to register with Raven who theses people were. When she realized who the two were, she was on the brink of tears.

Before Raven knew what she was doing, she was walking over to Kori and Richard, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

0000

Raven had to have stood there at their side before the two noticed her presence. When they finally did notice the girl, they hastily broke apart. "Way to redeem yourself, you asshole." She was barely able to mutter. Raven grabbed Kori's arm. "We need to talk." She whispered coldly to the girl. But before she dragged Kori away, she turned and slapped the boy she used to call her best friend. "If you ever come near me or talk to me again, so help me God I will murder you." She then stormed off, hand still tightly clamped on Kori's arm.

"What were you thinking?" Raven yelled, pacing in front of a crying Kori (think Starfire when she's pacing in front of Robin in Date with Destiny). "Snogging him in public, I mean seriously Koriand'r!" Finally, Kori broke. "Raven shut the hell up!" Raven stopped pacing and rating, looking up at the taller Koriand'r. She had just combined three words she didn't think were in the innocent girl's vocabulary, one of which she didn't even think Kori knew.

Raven looked up at Kori tears again welling up in her eyes. Kori had stopped crying, but her eyes were still puffy and red. Seeing this, Raven gave in and began crying. A confused look etched its way onto Kori's face. She knew why she had been crying, but why Raven was crying, she did not know.

Kori put her hands on Raven's shoulders, causing her to look up. "Please, Raven, I do not understand why you are weeping." She took her hands off of Raven's shoulders, allowing the crying girl t wipe her eyes with her long sleeves. "Raven, please, why are you weeping?" Raven gave a weak smile to her friend. "You wouldn't understand, Kor." She answered. Kori nodded. "I may not understand, Raven, but I wish you to tell me anyway." Raven sighed. She knew Kori wasn't going to give in.

"Well, Kor, it's just, the night of the dance, Richard was supposed to pick you up, then come get me. But, as you know, he didn't. So, naturally, I got extremely mad at him. I told Richard if he didn't want me to be mad at him, he needed to redeem himself. I guess I just… popped when I saw him kissing you, cuz he wasn't trying to redeem himself." Kori looked at the girl in front of her. Kori may have been naïve, but she knew Raven was hiding something (I should end here, but I'm not gonna).

0000

"So, what do you guys wanna go see?" asked Raven to Jinx and Kori at her house later that night. "How about Batman Begins?" suggested Jinx. Raven raised her right hand. "As much as I want to see it, no. Dick said he was seeing that with the boys." "Why do we not decide when we get there?" Kori offered. The other two girls nodded.

When the trio got to the theatre, they decided they didn't care if Dick was there, they were seeing Batman Begins.

After they paid for their tickets, they went to buy food. It was there that they first spotted Dick and the other two. Fortunately, they had already bought their food. Unfortunately, they were in the same theatre as the girls.

Rushing into the theatre, the three girls were very careful in picking their seats. The boys never noticed that two of their girlfriends plus their best friend were behind them. All through the movie, the girls, especially Raven, through food at the boys. And since they ducked every time the three turned, they never found out who was throwing food at them.

Footnotes:

A/N 1: Did you guess right? If not, too bad.

The food thing came from where I was at the movies with a few of my friends, and we were throwing food at my friend Caleb. Except he was on the same row as us.

AZARATHGIRL


	4. My comforter

Hey peeps. I'm back with the fourth installment of Unbreakable. I would like to dedicate this chapter to my three best friends, Kori, Sierra, and Veronika.

Disclaimer: I'll own a drunken monkey before I own Teen Titans.

Unbreakable

Raven woke up with a start. She had a dream about Richard. Again.

Flashback:

A little girl with short black hair sat in the middle of her yard with her legs crossed, staring up at a tree. The next door neighbor's little boy was hiding in the bush separating their yards watching her.

After a few minutes, the little boy's feet started to fall asleep, so he shifted his position. This caused the bush to rustle, also causing the little girl to look in the bush in which the boy was hiding. She stood up and walked over to said bush.

The boy knew he had been spotted, but didn't move. After all, he was only two; the only female he had ever really been around was his mother.

The black hired girl stopped directly in front of the boy. "You may come out." She called. The small boy remained where he was. The girl was getting impatient. Finally, she reached into the bush for the boy's hand, grabbed it, and pulled him out.

"I know you were watching me." She said. The boy blushed. He had hoped she didn't notice. "Oh." He said plainly. The girl gave him an odd look. After awhile, the boy re – found his voice. "My name's Richard James Grayson, what's yours?" "Raven." The boy looked confused. "Where?" he asked. The two-year-old girl rolled her eyes. "That's my name." She said, "Raven Amanda Roth." The boy smiled. "That's a pretty name." Richard said. Raven blushed.

End Flashback

That was the day the two had met. They had been friends ever since. "Until now." Thought Raven to herself.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Raven reached over towards her table for the phone to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Rae." Said Richard's voice. "Ah, Richard James Wayne Grayson, just the person I don't want to hear from." Raven coldly recited. Richard sighed. "Raven, why are you so upset about me kissing Kori?" Raven froze. How could she explain this to him?

"It's a girl thing." She said. Richard sighed again. "It's not like it matters, Kori dumped me anyway." Raven immediately felt sorry for her life – long friend. "Dick, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. "It's not like it's your fault, Rae." He replied. "Hell, I don't care whose fault it is, get your puny ass over here!" With that Raven hung up on her best friend, and ran downstairs to wait for him, knowing full well Dick would waste no time getting over.

0000

Raven gave Dick a huge hug. "Come on Dick, it's okay, you'll find another girl who's better for you." Raven coaxed. Dick, in all honesty, was being a baby. Raven was willing to bet he didn't cry when she had been so mad at him. "Come on, Dick I bet you didn't ven cry when I got mad at you. Dick looked at the woman who was holding him. "Do you want to know something, Raven Amanda?" he asked. Raven giggled. They were playfully using middle names now. "Yes, please inform me, Richard James." She answered playfully. "I cried harder."

A look of shock came over Raven's face. "Are you serious?" Dick nodded. "Rae, you're my best friend. When you got mad at me, I couldn't stand it. I thought you'd never talk to me again." Raven stared into the depths of his crystal blue eyes. "Dick, you don't know the half of it." She muttered so the man couldn't hear her.

0000

"Mother!" cried Raven. She needed to ask her mother a question. Arella yelled that she was in the kitchen. Raven rushed in. "Mother, can Dick stay the night? Kori just dumped him, and he really needs me." Raven knew Arella was most likely to say no, but Dick needed her, so she had to try. She was scared for Dick. Arella turned from her cooking to face her daughter. "I don't think so." Was her simple reply. "Mother, please? I'm really scared what'll happen if I don't do this for him." Raven pleaded. Arella sighed. Her daughter was right; if Dick needed help, Raven would be the only one able to help him.

"Alright." Came Arella's new answer. Raven ran up to her mother and kissed her in the cheek. "Thanks, mum." She said, running back up the stairs. "You're welcome, sweetie."

Raven bolted through her door. "Get… your… stuff…" she panted to Dick. Said man walked up to Raven and hugged her tightly. "You're the best, Rae."

"So, how are things between you and BB?" "Well, I've always known that he's a big flirt, but I honestly think he likes that Tara Markov girl better that me." "So, you gonna break up with him?" "Well, most likely. I just don't think he's my type. Too… well, he tries to be funny too much."

0000

Raven shivered. Dick noticed. "Cold?" he questioned. Raven nodded. "Very." At this Dick got up and grabbed a blanket for his best friend. He trudged back over to Raven and handed her the blanket. Raven mumbled a thanks as she wrapped the blanket around herself.

"Dick, I think we should get ready for bed." Raven whispered to Dick. Said person nodded. "Close your eyes while I change." Raven nodded and closed her eyes. She heard the rustle of clothing, signifying that Dick was striping.

"You can open your eyes now." Came Dick's voice. Raven let her eyes flutter open, and in front of her was something she would rather not have seen. Dick was standing in front of her, black hair a mess with nothing but his boxers on. Raven didn't like this. The guy she liked was standing in front of her with no shirt on. "Your turn." Dick said. Raven went over to her dresser and pulled out some pajama shorts and a sports bra. Without informing Dick, she opened the door and headed towards the bathroom.

Raven re – entered her room. Dick's head turned in the direction of the door. "You didn't tell me…" but he stopped when he saw Raven's state of dress. "Stop staring, Boy Blunder, you don't see me staring at your state of dress." Dick nodded, and patted the floor beside him where Raven had set up bedding for the both of them. She walked over to her lamp, turned it off, then lay down next to Dick.

Within seconds, both were asleep, minds wondering in the depths of dreamland.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The end of this chapter. Bad boy Richard was staring at his bff! Awwwwwwwwwwww mummummum! I'm telling! Well, Kori's coming over tonight, and taking me to an ice cream social. I hate socials, but when they involve ice cream, I'm so there.

My bests,

AZARATHGIRL


	5. Suspicious Actions

Hey guys. Really sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been having problems with boys, computers, and just being lazy. Plus I've written out all of a fan fiction you've never seen, and more of Lost No More, which has gotten very interesting. Anyways, this chapter was never fully completed, cuz I had it on a different computer and now I've got a new one, so I can't recover that file. It's a good thing I wrote most of it in my notebook, huh? Oh, by the way, the _Italics_ are the little voice in Dick's head. They are very important.

Unbreakable

Raven woke up in the morning with Dick's hands around her neck and her hands spread across his bare and extremely toned chest. Surprised though she was, Raven didn't move. She just closed her eyes and successfully tried to fall back asleep.

Five minutes later, Dick woke up. He, at first, didn't notice his position. However, it became clear to him when he tried to sit up but couldn't due to the weight of Raven's head on top of him.

Raven, feeling Dick trying to get up without waking the girl in his arms, woke up. She looked at Dick with fake surprise in her eyes. She sat up quickly, stopping Dick's frivolous attempts to get up with out waking the goth girl up. "Richard James Wayne Grayson!" she exclaimed in mock shock, pretending she hadn't enjoyed it. Dick scrambled off of her, blushing as red as the blood red carpet. "I'm sorry, Rae, I guess I had a bad dream." Dick explained. Raven was now the one blushing. "You used me for comfort?" she asked with a sassy edge in her voice, although on the inside, she was saying it as shyly as a little child. Dick shrugged. "I guess. After all, you're my best friend, and you were sleeping right next to me." Raven, however disappointed, just shrugged like it was nothing to her. "I guess."

**0000**

"Come on, Dick!" Raven said through the door to the boy in the shower. From his place in the shower, Dick gave a chuckle. He knew he was aggravating the living demons out of Raven, and was having fun in doing so. "Dick, hurry up!" Raven yelled. This was not her idea of fun.

After much delay, Dick finally decided to put the pedal to the medal and hurry. Raven had not stopped pounding on the door, so when Dick came out in his towel, Raven's pounding hand hit Dick in the middle of his face. "OW!" he exclaimed. Raven had hit him pretty hard.

Raven's jaw dropped. "OWWW! Raven, that hurt!" Dick complained. Through her shock, Raven giggled. Revenge time. She turned her back to the boy and said, "It's your fault for not being fast." She walked away, leaving Dick smiling. "I like her so much better when she's not mad at me."

Dick walked up to Raven's door, not thinking about knocking. He turned the handle at exactly the wrong moment. There in the middle of the room was Raven dressing. With nothing on her top half but a skimpy little bra. Dick couldn't help himself. His jaw dropped as he saw Raven gracefully slip her shirt on. "Snap out of it man!" he told himself. He knew that if Raven had caught him standing there staring at her with no shirt on, he'd be a dead man walking.

Raven, now fully dressed, turned and walked out of her room. There was Dick, just as normal as could be standing beside her doorframe. He gave her a small smile as he noted how pretty she looked in the simplest of things. Raven rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrist, dragging him down the steps. "This is going to be one hell of a long day." Dick thought to himself.

**0000**

Raven walked up to her ebony black truck and unlocked it, getting in. She motioned for Dick to do the same. But he was to busy reading Raven's license plate border. It read 'This is not my boyfriend's truck' Realization hit Dick hard in the face. Boyfriend. Raven still had a boyfriend. That meant he couldn't use her as a rebound girl as he had originally planned.

After pondering this, Dick finally got in the truck, face solemn. Raven revved up the engine and backed out of the driveway. Dick seemed to notice everything in that instant. How her shortly cut violet hair was hanging in her face, how she turned to look behind her, everything.

"_That's cuz you've got the hotts for her."_ Said a voice in Dick's head.

"_I do not! She's my best friend and rebound girl sooner or later."_

"_That's just what you tell yourself so you don't have to accept the fact you like her, maybe love her."_

"_Of course I love her, we've been friends since we could talk!"_

"_You know what I mean…"_

Dick kicked the unwanted voice out of his head and turned to Raven. "Rae." "Yeah?" "Are you really gonna dump BB?" "Yes, why?" "Just wondering."

"_Yeah right."_

**0000**

Raven pulled up to a house Dick didn't recognize. "Raven, where are we?" he asked, dazed. Raven hushed him by putting a finger to her mouth, and got out of the car. Although she didn't tell him to follow, he did.

Raven knocked on the unknown house's door. A few seconds later a short, squat woman answered the door. Dick immediately recognized her as Gar's mom. "Hi Mrs. Logan, is Gar home?" Raven questioned. The woman nodded fondly. "Would you dear's like to come in?" Raven shook her head, violet hair framing her face. "No thanks, I just want to talk to Gar." The squat woman nodded and turned to go get Gar.

Raven immediately wheeled around to face Dick. "Go back to the truck," she said, "I don't want Gar thinking I was cheating on him with you, okay?" Dick nodded and headed back to the truck. He didn't like it, but he knew there would be hell to pay if Gar thought Raven was cheating on him.

He watched silently from the truck as he watched his best friend break up with one of his very good friends.

"Hey Gar." Raven said looking down. Gar looked at her quizzically. "Raven, is there something wrong?" he asked the girl standing in front of him. "Gar, you might hate me for this, but I don't think we should date anymore." Gar nodded. "I understand Raven. I was surprise you actually went out with me in the first place." Raven gave him a ghost of a smile. "I'm glad you're not mad." Gar shook his head with a hint of the are – you – crazy look on his face. "Like I said, I was surprised you went out with me in the first place."

Gar went back in his house and Raven walked down the walkway back to her truck. "You can get up now." She said to Dick who was on the floor so Gar couldn't see him. He got up and gave Raven a half grin. "Am I to assume it went well." Raven nodded. "He said he knew it wasn't going to last."

"_Swipe her now."_ Dick mentally rolled his eyes.

"Shut up. I'll swipe her tomorrow."

"_No, get her now."_

"No."

The next day at school:

"Yeah, and I brought Dick with me." Raven said to Kori. "That was not a very wise decision, Raven." Kori stated. "Yeah, I know, but he didn't cause any trouble, so I ain't complaining. "So how did he take it?" Jinx questioned. "First of all, where did you come from? Second of all, he took it quite well."

"What went quite well?" came a new male voice. Without turning, Raven answered. "The breakup with Beast Boy." She said. Dick nodded and put his arm around Raven. She looked up at the taller boy. "What in all of the millions of planets are you doing?" she asked with an edge in her voice. Dick instantly took his arm off of Raven. "Sorry Rae."

**0000**

"Raven, can I talk to you after class?" Dick asked the girl sitting next to him. Raven clicked on something (A/n: See footnotes) and turned to Dick. "Is it an explanation about this morning?" she asked. Dick blushed a little. "Well, kind of." Raven nodded. "Then yes."

OH MY GOODNESS, SHE ACTUALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! Bet you ten bucks that's what some of you, including Kori, are thinking. Well, I'm really sorry that this update is so late, but I've been getting into the swing of this. By the way, my birthday was on Friday the seventh (last Friday), so wish me a happy belated birthday, and don't forget to review.

AZARATHGIRL


	6. Tears and Lyrics

Okay people, I'm here again with your next installment of Unbreakable. Oh, by the way, for some of you who were wondering how old I am now, I turned 14. Yeah, 14. I bet some of you are going, "Wow, she's only 14?" Well yes. So, I proceed with your favorite AU fan fic, Unbreakable.

Unbreakable 

As soon as the bell rang, Dick grabbed Raven's wrist and took off out of the Tech Ed room. He waited for all the students to pass by them, and then turned to his best friend.

Raven had a scowl on her face and her arms were crossed. "What do you wanna ask me Boy Blunder?" Dick took Raven's hands in his, which greatly surprised the gothic vixen.

"Raven, you know how Kori broke up with me?" he asked gently. A look of disappointment came over Raven's face. "You want me to get her back for you?" she asked with that let down tone in her voice. Dick's eyes glazed over in sympathy. "No, Raven, I don't want you to get Kori back for me." Raven looked into the depths of his eyes. "What are you going at?" she asked, the edge back in her voice.

Dick looked Raven straight in the eyes. "Raven, I need my wounds healed." He said. Raven stepped back, a look of immense hurt shining from her eyes. "I… you… rebound…no!" she stuttered. She turned and was about to take off, but Dick grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him.

"Please Raven, just go out with me for awhile. At least until I can find a real girlfriend." Raven's eyes were beginning to fill with tears. "You don't know, do you?" she nearly spat at her best friend.

Dick looked at Raven with confusion. "Raven, what are you talking about?" Raven began crying.

"You want the truth!" she began yelling at him. "I've liked you for the past year or so, and you haven't noticed. That's why I was mad about Kori, that's why I'm mad now, and that's why I was so mad when you didn't pick me up for the dance. But most importantly, that's why I'm going to walk away now."

Raven stomped off, tears gently rolling down her face. Dick stared after Raven, the hurt Raven had felt now transferred into his own heart. His eyes started to well up with tears, just as Raven's had. "Raven, I'm so sorry." He muttered to no one, and then walked off to his next class. Where he sat next to the girl whose heart he just broke.

**0000**

Kori wiped a streaming tear from Raven's pale face. "Raven, if he going to make you cry, he is not worth your time." She said giving Raven a tight hug. Raven pushed away from the embrace and wiped her tears away. 

"I know," she replied, "But I've known him for so long. I just can't see me forgetting about him just like that." Kori nodded. "I know, my friend. But I think it would not be wise to keep feeling affection for Richard." Raven looked into the depths of her friend's eyes. "I understand that," Raven said, tears now starting to overcome her voice. "But it's Richard."

And as if the devil was playing with Raven that day, none other than Richard started to walk up to the girls. Kori, who spotted him, told Raven he was coming.

"Thanks for the heads up." Raven said, walking away as fast as she could. Richard didn't notice that Raven had left, and continued to walk towards where she had been standing. When he got over to Kori, he was disappointed that Raven was no longer there.

"Kori, where's Raven gone to?" he asked his ex. Kori stuck her nose in the air. "How dare you treat Raven like that." She sneered. Richard was slightly taken aback by this, however, he took Kori by the shoulders and made her face him. "Kori, I need to tell her something." Kori sighed and pointed towards the direction Raven had gone. Richard let go of Kori's shoulders and walked quickly towards where Kori had pointed.

**0000**

Raven stood at the teacher's desk, waiting for an answer from him. She had asked if she could move away from Dick. The teacher finally looked up from grading some papers. "I suppose, Miss Roth. You and Victor Stone can switch seats.

Raven gave herself a little smile. At least now she wouldn't have to deal with Dick. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in the goth's head. She quickly took her new seat and began to scribble down to the lyrics to one of her favorite songs.

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.  
All the little pieces falling shattered  
Shards of me too sharp to put back together;  
Too small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
If I try to touch her  
And I bleed,  
I bleed  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more. _

Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirit's well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me, convince me that I've been sick forever  
And all of this will make sense when I get better.  
But I know the difference  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder:  
Which of us do you love?  
so I bleed,  
I bleed  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no-  
Bleed,  
I breathe,  
I breathe no more.  
I bleed  
And I breathe,  
I breathe,

Raven quickly finished scribbling down her last few words to Dick right as he walked in. She arose from her seat and walked towards him. She folded the paper and got up to Dick. He looked at her with surprise, but then saw her face: tear stained yet calm and serious. Raven grabbed Dick's hand and trust the paper in it. "Read it." She snarled at the boy, retreating to her seat.

Which confused Dick. She was sitting in Vic's seat, not next to him. Before he could say anything, the bell rang, and he had to go to his seat. He wasn't surprised to see that Vic was sitting in the seat that had been Raven's.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Come on, you know you love me. Well, right now I should be on my way to a friend's party, but my parents aren't very fair, so I can't go. But I'll survive, cuz my enemy is going to be there.

AZARATHGIRL


	7. To become known

She returns! They weren't kidding when they said reviews make you write more and faster. Oh, cuz I'm stupid, last time I forgot to tell you what the name of the song Raven wrote the lyrics down for. It was Breathe No More by Evanescence. Yea, I may be slightly obsessed, but they're a good band and that's my favorite song. Well, enough of my blabbing, on with the story.

Disclaimer: Did you know drunken monkeys are cool? But you know what else? I'll own one of them before I own Teen Titans

Unbreakable

Raven looked up at the clock hanging on her bedroom wall. Dick and she had taken a picture together when they were 13 and hand taken the picture to a PhotoShop and made it the background of two clocks: one for Dick and one for Raven. As Raven looked at the picture, tears started to well up in her eyes. Those had been the days when they were as close to inseparable as you could get. Those were the days were they didn't think about what the outside world thought. Those were the days when everything was fine between them.

I bleed And I breathe, I breathe no- Bleed, I breathe, I breathe no more. I bleed And I breathe, I breathe went Raven's cell phone, singing her the sweet melody of Breathe No More. She looked at the screen to see who it was. It read Jinx.

"Hello, Jinx." She said with that tone of sadness in her voice. On the other end, Jinx was smirking. "Hey lover girl, I saw you hand that note to Dick." Raven rolled her eyes. "You're clueless, Jenn." She said to the girl. "I'm pissed off at that ass hole." Jinx sighed. "What he do this time?" she asked.

Raven went into full detail of what had happened, down to the last touch. By the time she was done, Jinx was mad at Dick too. He had pushed his limit this time.

"You've got to do something about this, Raven." Jinx commented rather harshly. "This is the second time." Unseen to Jinx, Raven nodded with a sad air about her. "I don't know what I'm going to do about it, Jenn." She didn't know how right she was.

**0000**

"Hey Rae, it's Dick again. Please, please, please call me back, it's really important." Raven rolled her eyes as she listened to her voice mail. Dick had called so many times she couldn't count them. And it was getting on Raven's nerves. He had the gut to play her and, in her mind, he was going to ask her what her answer was.

She was wrong though. Jinx knew, Beast Boy knew, Kori knew, Vic knew, even Tara who didn't even hang out with them, knew what Dick really wanted. They had seen the fire in Dick's eyes when it came to Raven, and even though Dick didn't see it himself, the groups of friends save Raven and Dick could see that Dick had a secret crush on the dark vixen. And that was all that they needed.

At Gar's house that night:

Kori stood up in front of her four peers. "Friends," she said, "I have called you here because I wish to discuss something with you." She looked at Gar, Jinx, Vic and Tara and they each nodded. "In the past few weeks, I have observed Dick's action towards Raven. In doing so, I have noticed that Dick acts different towards Raven than any other girl I've seen him interact with, including myself."

Gar jumped up as if in agreeance. "Dude, I saw it too!" he yelled. "I saw him talking to her the other day, and he totally walked away almost crying!" Vic seconded with his opinion. "Yeah, when I asked him about how he feels about Raven, he totally went ballistic. It was crazy man." Jinx closed her eyes in thought. "What are you proposing, Kor?" she asked with her eyes still closed. Kori's face lit up. "I have a plan." She said.

**0000**

"Hey, Raven, I have an idea about how to get Dick to leave you alone." Jinx said to Raven on the phone. "Yeah, and how's that?" she asked sarcastically, not expecting the answer to be logical. "Well, I'm not saying you should change your cell number, but it would be helpful. But do change your screen name." Raven sat in though. What Jinx had said was actually logical and doable.

"You know what, Jinx, for once your ideas just might be useful to me." Raven said, smirking slightly. Jinx beamed. "But you realize you've gotta give me your new number and sn, right?" Jinx joked. Raven rolled her eyes. "I may be crazy in all sense of the word, Jennifer, but in no way am I stupid.

Raven sat in front of her computer, thinking of what a good screen name would be. Her current one was DaRkNeSsSpAwN, so she had to think of something that Dick wouldn't connect. She looked over at her pile of papers, which had a drawing of a demon she had drawn on top. The name came to her just like that.

childofthedemons has just signed on.

Raven quickly began coping her buddy list onto its new place. For good measure, she added Dick, but blocked him. She then joined a few chat rooms. Suddenly, a guy IMed her.

JAcKrox1985: u new?

Raven was surprised that some random guy would IM her, but she wasn't going to be rude, so she IMed the guy back.

childofthedemons" yea, more or less

jAcKrox1985: more or less?

childofthedemons: i've been here before, but I left for awhile.

jAcKrox1985: o, wen?

Childofthedemons: awhile ago. I just got a new sn.

jAcKrox1985: o, kl.

JAcKrox1985: so0o0o0o wat's ur name?

childofthedemons: raven

jAcKrox1985: rely? i've got a friend whose name is raven

jAcKrox1985: she's rely pretty. I think I like her

childofthedemons: I'm sure she's awesome. we raven's always are

jAcKrox1985: don't u think highly of ourselves?

childofthedemons: no

childofthedemons: i'm rely a goth

jAcKrox1985: kl

jAcKrox1985: so wat grade r u?

childofthedemons: sophomore

jAcKrox1985: ur in my class! O.o

childofthedemons: u do go 2 liven, rite?

jAcKrox1985: yea

childofthedemons: then yes, i'm in ur class

childofthedemons: u kno, I told u my name but u didn't tell me ur's.

jAcKrox1985: o, yea

jAcKrox1985: my name's richard, friend's call me dick

Now, Raven wasn't stupid. She knew now she had been talking to Dick the whole time.

childofthedemons: fuck

jAcKrox1985: wat?

childofthedemons: I've been tlking 2 u this whole time

jAcKrox1985?

jAcKrox1985: wat's ur point?

childofthedemons: don't tlk 2 me, dick

jAcKrox1985: huh?

jAcKrox1985: u've confused me

childofthedemons: don't play w/ me richard james wayne grayson

jAcKrox1985: RAVEN!

childofthedemons: aren't we smart?

jAcKrox1985: rae, I'm soooooooooooooooooo infinity sry!

childofthedemons: i'm sure

jAcKrox1985: rae, plz listen to me

jAcKrox1985: i'm rely sry. And rely want u 2 forgive me

childofthedemons: y should I, dick? U stabbed me in the bak

jAcKrox1985: I kno u think tht.

jAcKrox1985: but rae, seriously

childofthedemons: seriously wat? u expect me 2 just forgive u just lke tht?

jAcKrox1985: no, but I have reasons

childofthedemons: well idc, i'm leaving

childofthedemons has signed off

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Four pages, you should be proud of me. Well, now Raven's mind is turning and she knows something that no one thinks she knows. So next chapter that will be explained and you guys will she an extremly ticked Raven. Also, the Jack refered to in Dick's sn is Jack from the Nightmare Before Christmas.  
AZARATHGIRL


	8. Amy and Shaun

Hello oh corrupted slaves of mine. I bring you tidings of cold feet. Well, as slow as I am at updating, it's gonna get worse cuz I got in trouble for grades. So yes, my slaves, fewer updates. But for the present moment, enjoy what I'll give you.

Unbreakable

Raven marched into Liven High School with the most determined face she'd ever worn.. In one day, all of her friends had backstabbed her, tried to pretend they didn't know what she was talking about, and then gotten mad at her. All in all, Raven felt entirely alone. To make matters worse, Thanksgiving was the next day, and ever since Raven's mother met Richard's father the Wayne's and the Roth's had eaten Thanksgiving dinner with each other.

In essence, Raven was doomed.

A minute later, Raven was standing in front of the people she hated most at the moment: Jennifer, Victor, Kori, Gar and Richard. She eyed them maliciously, hate shining in her deep crystal blue eyes. "I just don't understand how the people you trust the most can turn around and backstab you," she said, looking particularly and the man she used to call her best friend. "It's despicable." Jennifer looked at Raven with something like compassion in her eyes.

"Raven, we're sorry. It's just I knew you liked Dick and you two being in an all out feud wasn't gonna help your chances of getting together." Jennifer had regretted saying that as soon as she let the words out. Raven turned to her, even more malice now in her eyes. "Thanks." She said sarcastically, then tuned and stomped away. Or tried to stomp away.

Dick grabbed his best friend and lovers wrist, and pulled her close. "I didn't know." He whispered into her ear. It made Raven weak in the knees, and she almost gave into him. But she stood firm and glared into his eyes. "Even so, you had no right." She spat in a whispered voice. But it had no affect on Dick and he began stroking the gothic vixen's cheek.

Raven just slapped him, kicked his knee, and then walked off.

In Raven's homeroom:

"Hey, Raven." someone said from behind the girl. She turned to see Garth, a hott guy from the swim team. "Garth." She said turning her back to him. Garth rolled his eyes. "Fine, I guess you don't want this then." Garth said, making Raven turn back to face him. In his hand sat a party invitation. "Why, pray tell, would I want a party invite?" she asked, voice edgy. Garth grinned. "Because I've made it a costume party."

Raven grinned. She had known Garth since second grade, even though they never really talked. "You know my weakness." She kidded. A gleam appeared in Garth's eyes. "So is that a yes I'll come?" he inquired. Raven took the invitation from Garth's hand. "There's only one thing that presents a problem. Knowing you, we'll need dates." Garth shook his head. "Normally I would, and normally I'd ask you to be my date, but since it's a costume party people don't need dates cuz I've got an awesome plan." Raven nodded and walked to her seat. She was just hoping Garth hadn't invited Dick.

Thanksgiving night:

The doorbell of the Wayne residence rung. The butler, Alfred scurried to the door to answer it. He swung the huge door open, revealing the three Roth's. "Ms. Roth, and children." Alfred said, bowing. "Hey Alfred." Arella greeted, ushering Raven and Isabella (Raven's younger sister) in the manor. "Master Bruce and Master Dick are in the dinning room awaiting your arrival." Alfred said primly. "Thanks." Arella said, taking her daughter's and walking towards the well-known dinning room.

There in the master chair sat Bruce Wayne, and on his right sat Richard. Upon seeing her age – old friend, Raven stuck up her nose and walked to the chair next to her mother's. "Don't you want to sit next to Dick, dear?" Arella asked her eldest daughter. "Pshh, no." Raven said, casting an evil glare towards Richard. Arella eyed her daughter. "Rae, go sit next to him, it's a tradition." Sighing, Raven stomped off towards Dick to do as her mother told her.

The whole night was hell for Raven. Being mad and at Dick and having to sit next to him during a Thanksgiving dinner was not the easiest thing to do. Dick kept trying to make small talk, which Raven ignored. But the to parents noticed this and became suspicious. What was going on with their children?

Arella and Bruce, however, did not act. They figured if their two children were fighting, it was something big that they would be able to fix. They were correct.

Friday night, Garth's party:

A girl dressed up as Amy Lee appeared at Garth's door. The boy, dressed as an Atlantian, ushered the girl he knew was Raven in the door. Raven immediately left Garth's side, electing to be a wallflower instead of dancing.

But after a few minutes of the party, she realized having no friends was extremely hard. She was getting very lonely. But, to her surprise, a boy dressed as Shaun Morgan headed her way. "Hey, you're dressed as Amy Lee." He stated.

Raven cocked her eyebrow. "Yeah, and you're dressed as Shaun Morgan." She said, observing the boy's costume. The guy smiled. "Wanna dance, Amy?" Raven looked around as if she was waiting for the wall to swallow her up. Finally, with a sigh, Raven agreed.

The song they were dancing to was Sugar We're Going Down. Raven knew Garth had good taste in music, and although it wasn't her favorite song, she liked it.

The guy she was forced to call Shaun spun her around. Raven's black hair danced around her face, making her look more like Amy Lee than ever. Shaun brought "Amy" close to him, looking deep into her blue – green eyes. "Don't you think it's ironic that we're dressed as two people that are married?" Shaun inquired. Raven shrugged. "Not really. But hey, if you wanna take it like that by all means do."

Shaun rolled his eyes and continued to whirl his Amy Lee around the room.

At the moment, Garth was feeling like a smart- ass. He had seen the boy dressed as Shaun Morgan walk over to Raven, and likewise had seen Raven except the boy's offer to dance. Oh, yes, was he going to be sneaky.

Suddenly, near the end of the song that was currently playing, it cut off and was replaced by Broken: a song by Seether, featuring Amy Lee.

Garth's sudden actions made Shaun grin. "Up for some karaoke?" Raven didn't want to, but she agreed.

Shaun jumped up on stage and grabbed two mikes from Garth and handed one to Amy. He helped Amy up onto the stage and began to sing. "I wanted you to know that I loved the way you let off…"

Raven was on stage, yet in her own world. She heard Shaun singing, but it was only in the back of her mind. It was then it her turn to sing. She realized in that instant who she was really singing to. "The worst is over now and we can breathe again, I wanna hold you high and steal my pain away, There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight, I wanna hold you high and steal your pain…"

As suddenly as the song had begun, it was over, and Shaun led Amy off the stage. They looked every bit the celebrity couple that lived in real life. Shaun was clutching Amy to him, and Amy was holding Shaun's hand.

Shaun led Amy out into Garth's yard. "When's the unveiling, Shaun?" Amy asked. Shaun turned to look behind him where Garth had a large timer projecting on his fence. Three minutes. He replied. Amy nodded. "You ready to find out who's really behind this façade?" Amy asked, slight grin gracing her features. Shaun grinned back, and nodded. "Yes, my sweet angel of music."

Amy rolled her eyes at the comment. "Okay first of all, I could be the biggest nerd in all the school and you'd be calling me an angel, second of all I'm a goth, and third and most important of all, you have no clue who I am."

Shaun looked deep into Amy's eyes. Suddenly, the timer blared, signaling it was midnight: unveiling time. Garth's voice ripped through the night air on a P.A. system saying it was time for the unveiling.

The two teenagers turned their backs to each other, and pulled off their wigs. "Ready?" Shaun asked. "As ready as I'll ever be." Amy through over her shoulder. "On the count of three." Shaun said. "One, two, three."

Raven couldn't have been more surprised. There, right in front of her, stood her best friend. Dick just gaped. But he was even more surprised when Raven just stood there, a look on her face that suggested she thought she was guilty of something.

All of a sudden, as if a demon had taken over her, Raven sprang forward and tightly embraced Dick. "I'm so sorry." She gently whispered in his ear. Dick hugged Raven back. "No, it's not your fault. I never should have done that to you. You're my best friend, but more importantly, my love."

Raven looked at him, eyes glistening. "Thank you." She said, nestling her face in Dick's toned chest. "Hey, no problem." He replied, smile visible to the whole world.

They walked home together, hand in hand. As they were doing so, an idea struck Dick. Were they officially going out?

"Rae?" he asked, squeezing Raven's hand a little. "Yeah?" she replied. "Are we officially going out?" Raven stopped, making Dick stop in front of her. She dropped his hand. For a second, Dick thought she was going to say hell no. But to his utter surprise, Raven instead wrapped her hands around the boy's neck and kissed him. Dick, although extremely surprised, kissed back.

After a minute or so of making out, Dick broke the kiss. "Should I take that as a yes?" he inquired. Raven just smiled and retook Dick's hand. "Alright then!"

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Alrighty then that takes the cake for this chapter. I had originally planned for this to be the last chapter, but I changed my mind. I think it's gonna be the second to last chapter, not including the epilogue I'm most likely to include.  
Raven Victoria Roth a.k.a. AZARATHGIRL


	9. The Finale: Together Forever

Once again, I must tell you how much reviews make me write. I want to dedicate this chapter to Nightlark, who reviewed Chapter 6 and said I was basically amazing and that she couldn't believe I was 14. Smiles shyly Oh, and also remotlyraven, who reviewed every chapter at least once. Well, on with the show.

Unbreakable

Raven walked into her house and leaned against the door. Her mother's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Raven?"

Raven turned to the staircase where she saw her mother walking down. "Why do you have that goofy look on your face, hun?" Arella asked. Raven quickly regained her composure. "No reason." She said. Although her mother didn't believe her, she let it pass. "Okay, hun, sleep well then." She said, walking into the kitchen.

The next day, Raven walked into school with a bounce in her step. Richard met her at the gates. "Hey, babe." He said with a helpless grin on his face. Raven nudged her boyfriend gently in his side. "My name is not babe, nor will it ever be." Raven said. Pretend snobbery in her voice, she turned her back to Dick.

Dick snickered softly and grabbed Raven from behind on her waist. "But you're my babe." Raven smiled maniacally. "Maybe I am," she paused and briefly kissed Dick, "Maybe I'm not." Dick just stood there, completely dazed. Raven turned, brushing her chin under Dick's chin as she walked away. "Later, sweet heart." She called over her shoulder. Dick still just stood there, not believing that any of this was really happening.

After a minute, Dick had caught up with Raven, and they were holding hands, walking towards the group of friends Raven was ready to re – accept.

Jennifer turned around to a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Raven and Dick, hand in hand behind her. "Raven?" she questioned. Raven gave a slight nod. "Look, I'm sorry, Jinx. I was pissed at you guys for trying to hook me up with the boy blunder over here when I was still mad at him. For that, I am sorry."

Jinx smiled. "No problem, Raven. It looks like our efforts worked." Raven rolled her eyes. "It wasn't you, it was Garth. He invited both of us. I went as Amy Lee and my knucklehead boyfriend over here dressed as Shaun Morgan." Dick rolled his eyes at Raven's knucklehead boyfriend comment. "Indeed," he thought.

First period:

Raven sat in her seat next to Dick. "This is where it all began," she thought. But then again, maybe it wasn't.

Flashback to last year:

Raven sat in the driver's seat of her new truck, waiting for Richard to come out. Finally he came running to the truck, shirt in hands. He hopped in the truck, shirt still not on his body. Raven stared at what was steadily becoming a very toned body. She blushed at the sight, and tried hard to look away.

But before she had the chance to look away, Dick caught her looking at his chest. "What'd ya think?" He asked cockily. Raven rolled her eyes. "I think you're a stupid idiot who thinks to much of himself, that's what I think." Raven said with an almost playful tone in her voice. Dick cast his head downward in mock hurt.

Raven cocked her eyebrow at her best friend's fake sulking figure. "Come on now, Richard. I mean seriously, you should know better than to ask your best friend what she thinks about your abs. I may be a girl but I certainly don't go around saying Richard's abs are super hott."

Dick shook his head. "I wouldn't expect you to say anything less, Rae."

End Flashback

Raven smiled fondly at the memory. Dick nudged her in the side, worry slightly in his eyes. "Rae, why're you smiling?" he asked. Raven leaned over and kissed Dick gently on the cheek. "Just remembering the day you got into my truck with no shirt on." Dick grinned and stuck his chest out. "I was super hott, wasn't I?"

Raven looked at Dick like he was crazy. "Yeah, and Gar could one day actually tell a joke that's funny." Dick glared at his girlfriend. "Ha ha, very funny." He said pouting. Raven only grinned. "Yet oh so very true."

At lunch when the couple entered, everyone stared. Garth watched them, and smiling, began to clap. The rest of the cafeteria followed suite. Dick looked down to his shorted girlfriend's face and smiled. This was his Raven. This was his girlfriend. This was his best friend. It was then he knew he'd found the girl of his dreams. She just happened to have been there the whole time. But all that mattered was that she was there now, in his arms, being his girlfriend.

The end

Okay really short chapter, I know, but doesn't the end tend to be short with me? Well, I've got a sequel in mind but I've got a dozen other fan fics I've written that I need to get up plus I've got to update some of my older ones. Oh, to make you happy, I believe that over Christmas Break I will be able to update, so that's a prop for you (well, me too cuz I love writing these things.). Well, I feel like spoiling y'all so I'm gonna give you a clip from my newest fan fics, BFH: The Boyfriend Hiatus and Servatis a Plaficunum Servatis a Malficunum (Latin for Save us from danger save us from evil. If you read it, you'll get it.)

BFH: The Boyfriend Hiatus: Summary: After Robin dumps Starfire, she makes a deal with Raven to go on a bfh: a boyfriend hiatus. But when Robin starts to woo Raven and Beast Boy Starfire, will the girls break the bfh?

Clip:

Raven rolled her eyes. "We're not, Starfire. I'm just telling Beast Boy he needs to stop bothering me or else." She said, casting a glare at Beast Boy.

He shuddered. "But Raven I…" "I don't care if you're my boyfriend!" Raven yelled cutting Beast Boy off. "I told you I'm fine and by Azar I meant it!"

Servatis a Plaficunum Servatis a Malficunum: Robin's having trouble with something. When Raven sees that he's abusing equipment, she confronts him. But Robin lashes out on her, and she runs away. Now Raven faces a terrible danger, and maybe a little heartache.

Clip: He hit home hard. "You mother fucking son of a bitch asshole bastard!" Raven yelled at the boy in front of her. "I grew up in a place where more than half the population rejected me and feared me because of my full of shit 'father'! I had no friends growing up because no one's parents would let them play with me because I was a half demon! And you call me a fucking spoiled bitch! Think again pal!"

Robin couldn't have been more shocked. Raven had tears streaming down her face. "Tell me Robin," she said, "Is this what you wanted? To see me cry?" "Raven, I…" he began, but Raven put up her hand to silence him. "Shut up. I don't want to hear your shit."

And she ran.


End file.
